1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to cable interconnection at the backplane of computers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern electronic systems such as computer systems, telephonic switches and the like, often include large circuit boards called backplane boards that are rack mounted or retained in cabinets and are electrically connected to a number of smaller circuit boards called daughter cards. Various functions on the daughter cards are transferred between cards via the backplane. Examples of such configurations may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,824,391, 6,267,604, and 6,171,115.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show an example of a connection scheme 1 that allows multiple daughter cards to be connected to a common backplane or motherboard 3. Interconnections from one daughter card to another run through this backplane 3. Connectors 6 may be used to make the interconnections. Additionally, the backplane 3 can be configured with the same connector 6 on the side opposite the daughter cards to allow a unit called the rear transition module to be added. Often during development, there is a need to either probe certain connection points on the backplane or to change the routing of the circuitry, and rear transition modules may be used to make such connections. Rear transition modules may be a circuit board with a first connector that mates with the connector 6, a second connector for connecting to other devices, and conductive traces on the rear transition module circuit board for making connections between its first connector and second connector. Optional connectivity may be added to the rear transition module to allow cable input-output I/O and the like. Such modules are expensive, allow limited flexibility, and take up considerable space behind the backplane 3.
It will be appreciated that improvements in making connections to backplanes would be desirable.